


[Podfic] Der wärmste Akkord

by Tarae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic der Übersetzung von fictoriums Geschichte "The Warmest Chord"</p><p>Regina ist überrascht als sie herausfindet, dass Emma tatsächlich eine... ganz anständige Freundin ist.<br/>Eine ziemlich fluffige Geschichte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Der wärmste Akkord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cfkaatje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfkaatje/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Warmest Chord](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/118411) by fictorium. 



> "He's my sunshine in the morning  
> He's my fireworks at the end of the day  
> He's the warmest chord I ever heard  
> Play that warm chord, play and stay baby..."  
> (Joni Mitchell, My Old Man)
> 
> ...was den Titel der Geschichte erklärt. :)  
> Der Musikausschnitt ist dann auch eine Live-Aufnahme von Joni Mitchell mit dem Intro des Liedes.
> 
> Mein Dank geht an [torch](http://xxtorchxx.tumblr.com) für die Erlaubnis, ihre geniale fanart für mein Cover benutzen zu dürfen!

  


**Lenght:** 7:03 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/olvjq/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+OUAT%2B-%2BDer%2Bw%25C3%25A4rmste%2BAkkord.mp3)


End file.
